Lord Brakus
Who is Lord Brakus? Lord Brakus started his VRChat days on November 26th 2017. His original name was Yukkimarru/Yuki. Brakus started of his VRChat Roleplaying by creating one of the original families that is still around to this day. The Sanchez Family tree consisted 40+ family members. Lore/History After the family went their separate ways due to drama filled people that will not be named. Yukimarru went on to meet many more interesting people from all around the world of VRChat. After being introduced to a player named Rickity, Yukimarru met many developers and community leaders. Became friends with Lakuza, Naticus, Gunter, Goblox, Kavex, and many more. Joined the Shenanigans for What's in the Box competition, never won tho. Around this time Rickity introduced Brakus to Mr. Brunswick, Gambit, and ZoranTheBear. It was from this point on he joined Mr. Brunswick with his friend Deltanerd on his venture of creating a web series in VRChat, Thrones of VR as an extra for the first episode in the series. Later on he became an actually actor for Mr. Brunswick in the series. Shortly after meeting ZoranTheBear, Brakus and his friend Sindsro decided to join the LPD and started Roleplaying the officer role an proceeded to go world to world arresting people. At this time the events sparked and started by Sindsro, Lord Brakus, and Kophie occurred. The three decided to visit their good friend Famous Ivan and the arrest of ZoranTheBear occured. Lord Brakus was Responsible for discharging his firearm around ZoranTheBear. Spawning a 14 minutes video of random chaos that evolved into a 2 hour video court case on the matter. The Court case starred Lord Brakus, Mr. Brunswick, ZoranTheBear, Sindsro, Famous Ivan, Jackson9090, Kophie, Lord Bringus, with minor involvement from Rickity, Tide, and Sarma. Currently Brakus is coming back to VRChat after a 6-month absence and is now reconnecting with everyone from his past. Trivia * Brakus has been in 6 YouTube Videos since he started playing VRChat. * Brakus has changed his name 4 times since the introduction of name changes. * Brakus has been known as Yukkimarru, Yukimarru, Brakus, , and Lord Brakus. * Brakus has been Married 3 times in VRChat. * Brakus is also the official creator of the Sanchez Family Group that is still in existence to this day. Now currently run by Foe Sanchez. * Brakus is a roleplayer, Actor and Voice Actor. * Brakus Streams on twitch at times at Lord_Brakus Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lord_brakus Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-08 23-55-21.711.png|Police Line-up for the arrest of ZoranTheBear. Abbyy and Famous Ivan are also present. Delete this.png|Yukimarru 2018 VRChat 1920x1080 2019-01-09 21-15-10.710.png|Brakus in Primal Valley (Beta) VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-25 05-14-22.541.png|Void Club VRChat 1920x1080 2019-01-22 23-56-51.288.png|Group picture with Gunter VRChat 1920x1080 2019-04-07 16-37-18.689.png|Brakus and Rickity from the court case 20180127194459 1.jpg|Yukimarru singing for Woops IMG 20190314 121551.jpg|Breaking News in VRChat Family Tree1.png|Sanchez Family Tree VRChat 1920x1080 2019-03-14 21-33-34.010.png|Group photo after shooting scenes with Mr. Brunswick VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-07_16-43-02.455.png|Lord Brakus taking a selfie with Lord Bringus during the Zoran vs. LPD Court Case Video Appearances . A Knuckles Knight for most of this video. "My lord! We found a stowaway what should we do with him." ]] . Brakus was responsible for shooting the Youtuber, ZoranTheBear. ]] The court case ZoranTheBear vs. Brakus/Yuki (LPD) ]] ]] video.]] Category:People Category:Characters Category:Echidnas Category:Humans